I don't love him (but really I do)
by llamacorn
Summary: Donna is being Donna and is refusing her feelings for Harvey. One-shot maybe two-shot?
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfic ever, so be kind pls?**

**I don't own suits :(**

**Donna's POV**

I don't _love _him. I really don't.

I mean yes, my life revolves around his life. In-fact without me he wouldn't be able to live, but not in _that_ sense. Just in a literal one. I run his life, but that's my job.

It's not like when I give him his morning coffee that the smile he gives me makes my heart flutter. Or how when he leans over my shoulder, and I can feel his breathe on my neck, that it makes me lose concentration for a second. Or how whenever we're so close I can smell him and that I savour the sweet scent. It's definitely not like that.

My heart definitely doesn't break when he talks to me about his late night conquests, absolutely not. It most definitely doesn't feel like I have a hole in my chest when I think about him and realise he wouldn't want me, especially when he can have any woman in the world. Not that I think about that.

My heart most definitely doesn't leap with joy when I realise he has picked me, and my joy definitely isn't dampened by the fact it's not in a romantic way; that he doesn't match my feelings. Not that I do want to be in a romantic way with him or that I have _those_ types of feelings for him, not at all. But he still chooses me, for late night drinks in his office, listening to his records and having a laugh. See, that does happen.

It's not like I chose _him_ over my last boyfriend. I chose my job, which just happens to be him. I absolutely don't compare all of my past dates I've had since working for him, to him. And that they all weren't enough. Not even close.

My heart doesn't stop when I see him in his dinner suits, bow tie and all. My heart doesn't stop when I see him walking towards me. My heart doesn't stop when I see him, ever. Never ever. Nope.

I don't have those urges to say screw it, and just take the plunge and kiss him, with everything I've got. To just let the kiss say the words that I can't say. Not that I have those words, I don't think them ever.

I don't _love _him.

Damn. Who am I kidding?

I can't deny it anymore.

I, Donna, _love _Harvey Specter.

I'm doomed...

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter from Harvey's POV. Thank you for your support! love you guys :)**

**Harvey's POV**

I don't _love _her. I don't love.

Of course, I wouldn't be able to live without her. But that's because she's the best. At her job that is.

It's not like, when she gives me my morning coffee, that I physically cannot not smile at her. Or that I purposely lean over her shoulder just to be close to her. I definitely don't have to use all my will power to not pick her up and breathe in her unique scent whenever she's close. Absolutely not.

I most _definitely _don't feel an overpowering feeling of jealousy whenever I hear her flirting with some other man. And I don't want to go over and pick her up, growl at the unknown man, and then drag her off because she is mine. She's not mine. And that doesn't break my heart in the slightest. Why would it?

I don't cherish those sweet moments we have alone together, in my office, listening to my dads old records and just, being...happy. I don't think her laugh is the most glorious sound in the universe, especially when it's me who's made her laugh. Nope.

It's not like our relationship is the longest one I've had with the opposite sex. Also whenever I go out to pick up some chick at a bar, I always compare them to her, and that they aren't even close. Even some supermodel. It's just not _her. _Of course, I don't do that. Not ever. Not once.

My heart doesn't stop when I see her in some expensive dress. My heart doesn't stop when I see her true smile. My heart doesn't stop when I see her, even if she's pissed at me. Why would that happen?

I absolutely don't ever have the urge to just kiss her until when can't breathe. To touch her. To stroke her hair out of her face. To tell her how I feel. Not that I feel anything but respect, and that she's my best friend.

I don't _love _her. I just don't.

I can't love. Not even her.

I'd ruin her, our friendship.

Except I do. I truly do _love_ her.

Donna...

**Thanks for reading!**

**BTW I don't think i'll be doing a third chapter (pls don't hurt me)**


End file.
